


Do Greeed Even Have Gender?

by altalemur



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Other, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh is not ladylike, even when possessing a woman's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 13

**Author's Note:**

> Hina is the eldest Izumi sibling. She works as a police officer and has been supporting her little brother since their parents died a few years ago.
> 
> Shingo is the youngest Izumi sibling. He is going to school to become a fashion designer. He’s kind of self-conscious of his super strength. He’s also working part time at Cous Coussier.
> 
> Ankh is a genderless floating Greeed hand.

Shingo was leaning against one of the tables at Cous Coussier with a thoughtful pout. He was dressed up as a cowboy to go with Chiyoko’s theme for the week. The object of Shingo’s attention was Ankh, who was being fussed over by Chiyoko. Eiji had little faith that Chiyoko would be able to convince Ankh to dress up for the theme. Ankh was very picky over clothes.

It was the lull right after lunch, when they would clean up after customers and eat something themselves. Eiji decided to talk with Shingo and walked over next to him, but careful not to talk loud enough for Chiyoko to overhear.

“Still getting used to Ankh?”

Shingo sighed heavily. “Yeah. It’s weird seeing Ankh using Hina’s body, but act so different. Hina’s always been so polite and feminine; kind of motherly. Ankh’s just so…” Shingo gestured to encompass Ankh’s slouched posture, trying to lean away from Chiyoko. “She’s nothing like my big sister.”

Eiji nodded. For all that Ankh was possessing a woman’s body, the Greeed didn’t have any feminine mannerisms. Even the seemingly female Greeed, Mezool, seemed more coquettish. Eiji tried to smile and put Shingo in a better mood.

“At least she’s wearing pants now. It was pretty bad when she would jump up in trees with a skirt. Especially since she never crosses her ankles.”

Shingo did smile a little at that. “Hina never did like dressing up. She only wore plain police uniforms, black pants and white blouses. She never let me dress her up. I think I could convince Ankh to let me dress her up in one of my assignments… with enough popsicles.”

Eiji laughed quietly, thinking of the situation. “Let me know if you convince her. She’s very stubborn to do what others want from her.” He nodded to where Chiyoko was now trying to coax a smile out of Ankh, along with putting a cowboy hat on her. Eiji and Shingo couldn’t hide their obvious laughter after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set around beginning of series. Not in order!

Eiji was blushing and trying not to look at Ankh, who was currently enjoying a popsicle and sitting in a tree. While wearing a skirt. With the way Ankh was sitting on the tree, the skirt wasn’t covering much.

“If you’re going to act like that, I won’t buy you anymore popsicles.”

Eiji wasn’t looking, but he could hear the sneer in Ankh’s voice. “Stop buying me popsicles, and I’ll stop helping you save people. Simple as that. What does the way I act have to do with anything?”

“It’s just not very ladylike!” Ankh snorted while Eiji searched for a way to explain it to the Greeed. After all, Ankh didn’t seem to have any human experience. “Well you are possessing a woman’s body. So you have to consider how to act feminine. Women don’t just suck on popsicles like that. And they wouldn’t sit up high with a skirt like that.”

“I like being up high. It lets me see everything around me.”

Eiji chanced a look behind him at Ankh. “It also lets other people see more of you.” At Ankh’s confused look, Eiji tried to convey the disadvantages of a short skirt with hand gestures.

Ankh scowled, then elegantly jumped down from the tree branch. When the motion caused Ankh’s skirt to flutter up, Eiji made a noise and turned back around. Ankh frowned deeper.

“Eh, I’ll think about the skirt. Pants are more practical, I guess. I’ll just have to hunt for ones that look good. But don’t think I’m giving up popsicles.”

Eiji sighed in relief and followed Ankh as she stormed off. Despite Ankh’s unfeminine personality, Eiji had to admit she had a certain elegance to her walk. He muttered to himself, “Now maybe I can work on Ankh becoming more polite.”


	3. Episode 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around episode 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date/Ankh are my OTP and I am without shame.

Ankh was happily devouring the chocolate fudge pop Chiyoko had made for her. Although her lips were completely red, it was obvious that it was an affect of Ankh’s coloring rather than lipstick. No lipstick could survive the many popsicles Ankh ate regularly.

Shingo was commicerating with Eiji over not getting any chocolates from his sister this year, although they both got one from Chiyoko. Ankh hadn’t seemed to notice or care so far. Date had been watching Ankh and decided to sit down next to her.

“You know, there’s more to life than popsicles. There’s lots of human experiences worth having.” 

Ankh didn’t pause in eating her fudge pop, and didn’t seem to want to respond. Date went on, using as casual a voice as possible.

“You have to do more than just feed Hina’s body. A truly healthy young body has lots of needs. Some of those needs are even fun.”

Ankh finally did pause and look at Date, licking the chocolate from her lips before speaking. “Is this some kind of ploy to get me not to compete for cell medals? Because it won’t work. I need them.”

Date laughed. “No, I wouldn’t figure you would agree to anything like that. I just mean having fun, Anko.”

“It’s Ankh!”

Date ignored the interruption. “And Eiji said you two were just platonic. So you haven’t really explored the full spectrum of human sensations, right? You’ve only really satisfied your body’s craving for sweets. It has other cravings, you know.”

Ankh actually seemed to think about it a moment. Her right hand pressed against her temple for a moment. She finally seemed to come to a realization and looked at Date with new comprehension, her gaze sliding down Date’s front. Before Date could worry about being too forward for her, Ankh’s face split in a wide smirk.

“Heh. Well some desires are harder to fulfill than eating popsicles. I thought that other desire requires… inconvenient relationships. Not something I need.”

Date leaned closer to Ankh, adding just the right amount of teasing to his voice. “I won’t think any less of you in the morning.”

Suddenly his ear was in a super strong grip and he was being yanked away from Ankh. A very angry Shingo was facing Date as he was turned around.

“What exactly were you planning to do with my big sister’s body?”

“Aw! I was just being friendly!”

Shingo growled at the excuse and started hauling Date back to the table with Gotou.

Ankh seemed to be pouting at Date’s retreat. Chiyoko went over to Ankh and giggled lightly at the display the boys were putting on.

“Ah, I told you that you should have made chocolates with me.”


End file.
